


Midnight Madness

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Public Masturbation, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: It's difficult to be a werewolf, especially if you're trying to fit in with the rest of society. It's even harder if you're stuck in line waiting for the midnight launch of the next installment in your favorite game series. Can Red win out against her wolfish side and stave off the change long enough to secure her copy of the game and find somewhere quiet to take care of her mounting needs?





	Midnight Madness

**Author's Note:**

> A story that I wrote for a friend of mine. It's different from what I've posted here so far, being that it's an original work as well as transformation. There's more RWBY fanfiction in the works, but at the moment I'll be moving over a few other stories to gauge interest in them.
> 
> Written for Redshift ( http://www.furaffinity.net/user/reddrawsstuff )

It was an exciting day for gamers everywhere, or at least the ones that had elected to stand in line at night to wait for the release of the next big thing. Those that had come with friends were turned towards each other as they chattered about how much they were looking forward to midnight. Among the gathered crowd the mood was generally a positive one as everyone waited eagerly to get their hands on the much-awaited game. One of the few who didn’t have some form of smile on their face was a young-looking girl with red and black shoulder length hair. Her expression was one of nervousness as her light blue eyes flicked back and forth between the night sky and the front of the line.

     Red, as the girl was most commonly known, had each of her hands buried in the pocket of her black hoodie as she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. While her current temperament wouldn’t bely it, the dark-haired girl wasn’t normally much of a worrier but this evening was different.

_Why did I decide it was a good idea to come out **tonight** of all nights?_

     A few minutes from midnight, the line slowly began to shamble forwards as a lucky few got inside the store and walked up to the counter to grab the collector’s edition with its fancy swag. The sight of some of her fellow gamers strolling past with their deluxe editions was enough to force her to swallow her worry for a bit longer in hope of making it long enough to acquire one of them for herself. As the night continued onwards, Red could feel the moon threatening to peek out behind the thick cloud-cover. Each time the clouds waned she could feel the desires begin to well up inside of her.

_Ugh… horniness? Check. Sensitivity? Check. My copy of the game? Nope._

_Just hang in there a little longer, Red. Keep yourself in control._

     Luckily, she didn’t have to struggle too much longer before she was able to slip into the store, herself. Despite being thankful to be away from the moon’s influence her stomach sunk as she fixed her eyes on the two girls working the counter and handing out games to their customers.

     Any other day she would be happy to see Synli and Hiyori, but during a time when she needed to preserve her humanity it really didn’t help to see the two girls that she had shared more than a few arousing encounters with. As soon as the purple-haired feline caught sight of her she whispered something to her brown and red headed girlfriend. Red knew she was doomed as soon as Hiyori’s cat ears gave a little wiggle. She barely caught sight of the paler girl flush in embarrassment before she had to turn her eyes away from the duo.

     Just like that her struggle was made ten times more difficult as their presence drew all sorts of memories to the surface. The black-haired girl almost failed to muffle the small moan of arousal that her wolfish desires brought on as she clamped her legs together.

_N-nooooo… I just have to hang in there a little longer, then I can give in._

     Even as she attempted to drive the memories from the forefront of her mind, Red could already feel her canines press into her tongue as they slowly grew more fang-like. The tastes, smells, and sounds of the past further spurred on the change as her feminine arousal easily found its way into her panties.

     “H-hahh…” Much to her chagrin the wolfish beauty was beginning to draw occasional looks with her apparent need for the building’s faculties. Her concerns were more immediate however as the heat began to trail from her core down her inner thighs. Everywhere it passed over seemed to grow ten times more sensitive as small tufts of black hair began to spread beneath her clothing. Just as her arousal was approaching a crescendo a female voice called out over the rest of the chatter in the store.

     “Miss? The… er… facilities are right back there.” Red didn’t have to look upwards to the counter to know that it was Hiyori who provided her the moment’s respite. With a blushed nod as thanks, the black and red-haired girl slipped from her spot in line into the back bathroom.

     She didn’t make it more than a few steps into the employee’s restroom before her hand found its way down the front of her bottoms and cupped her drenched slit.

     “So wet…” Moaning in need, Red slipped her other hand below her top to caress her breasts and hopefully sooth the aching need that coursed through them. It took the arrival of her canine tail to finally prompt the transforming girl to slide her bottoms down her now fur-covered rump.

     Any thoughts she had before of holding it in or trying to fight the urges that always accompanied her change were gone as she slipped a finger into her depths. The waves of fur coursed down to her feet before they too had taken on a wolfish appearance.

     “I need it so bad… Somebody fuck me…” As another finger entered her dripping heat she caught sight of her own reflection in the mirror above the sink. As soon as the naughty thought hit her, Red found herself hiking her rear end upwards as she observed her fingers thrusting in and out.

     “S-sooooo good~~~”

     “I-I’m gonna…”

     “A-awooooooooooo!”

     With one last cry, the werewolf girl found herself awash in the tumultuous waves of orgasm as her feminine juices gushed forth to coat her fingers in her arousal. Her shaky legs finally couldn’t hold her up any longer and gave out. Anyone who went into the bathroom looking for the customer who had disappeared into it would receive quite a surprise upon opening the door. Red wasn’t ashamed of her wolfish form or lewd pose, that desire had long since fled the transformed girl. In fact, if someone did happen to walk into the employee’s bathroom of the game store, it would be more likely for her to shake her ass at them and ask for a ‘little help’.


End file.
